


Perfect Portrait

by teresomza



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: 4rd year of university, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Mike Wheeler, M/M, Mike is a model, PWP without Porn, Setting in 1991, They are 22 y/o, Top Will Byers, Will is an artist, byler, dominant Byers, submissive Wheeler
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 03:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20400691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teresomza/pseuds/teresomza
Summary: AU มหาลัย แต่สองคนนี้ไม่ได้เป็นเพื่อนกันมาก่อนตามซีรี่ส์ต้นฉบับนะคะวิลเรียนจิตรกรรมปี 4 และไมค์(จากคณะอื่น)อาสามาเป็นแบบวาดรูปให้





	Perfect Portrait

**Author's Note:**

> เอามาลงใน AO3 บ้างค่ะ เผยแพร่ลัทธิ(?) เพราะท็อปวิลคือหายากมว้าก5555555555

.

มันเป็นความยินยอมพร้อมใจของไมค์เอง เรื่องที่เขาตกปากรับคำมาเป็นแบบวาดรูปให้กับคนแปลกหน้า

วิลเลียม ไบเออร์ส ไม่ใช่คนที่เขารู้จัก แต่เป็นชื่อที่เขารู้จัก เคยได้ยินคนพูดผ่าน ๆ เกี่ยวกับการสร้างสรรค์งานด้านศิลปะ อีกฝ่ายเรียนอยู่คณะจิตรกรรมในมหาวิทยาลัยเดียวกับไมค์ซึ่งเรียนด้านวรรณกรรม และเขาเคยเห็นงานของวิลจัดแสดงอยู่ในหอศิลป์ช่วงสัปดาห์ผลงานนักศึกษา

ผลงานของวิลน่าประทับใจ นี่เลยเป็นเหตุผลที่ไมค์หยุดยืนมองเฟรมผ้าใบที่แขวนอยู่กับผนังร่วมสิบนาที รูปวาดหญิงสาวร่างเกือบ ๆ จะเปล่าเปลือย ส่วนเว้าส่วนโค้งพลิ้วไหวงดงามรับกับการเน้นน้ำหนักแสงเงาที่กำลังดี สีโทนอบอุ่นในภาพดูเข้ากันกับแสงไฟในห้องที่จัดขึ้นเพื่อแสดงผลงาน

ไมค์ไม่เห็นใบหน้าของหญิงสาวในรูปเพราะเป็นมุมจากด้านหลัง แต่ก็คิดว่าคงเป็นใครสักคนในมหาลัยนี่ล่ะ

ชั่วขณะนึงเขาคิดเล่น ๆ ว่าเจ้าหล่อนเปลือยขนาดนี้ แล้วเธอได้นอนกับเจ้าของผลงานไหมนะ?  
จนกระทั่งเสียงใครคนหนึ่งพูด เรียกให้เขากลับมายังโลกแห่งความจริง

"คุณชอบมันเหรอ?"

ไมค์หันไปมองชายหนุ่มที่ยืนอยู่ข้าง ๆ อายุรุ่นราวคราวเดียวกับเขา ส่วนสูงใกล้เคียงกัน อีกฝ่ายสวมเสื้อเชิ้ตลายสก็อตสีซีดโดยที่ชายเสื้อถูกทับด้วยกางเกงผ้าลูกฟูกสีเบจ กับรองเท้าหนังที่พยายามขัดให้มันเงาเท่าที่สภาพของมันจะเอื้ออำนวยเพราะผ่านการใช้งานมาระยะหนึ่ง

ไมค์เลิกคิ้วเป็นเชิงถามว่าคนตรงหน้ากำลังพูดกับเขาหรือ ซึ่งก็เพิ่งมารู้ตัวทีหลังว่านั่นมันดูโง่มาก เพราะตรงนี้ไม่มีใครอยู่อีกแล้ว

ไมค์พยักหน้า "ก็ชอบนะครับ"

อีกฝ่ายถาม "ทำไมล่ะ?"

ไมค์ครุ่นคิด หันไปมองรูปสลับกับมองอีกคน "ก็...ไม่รู้สิ ผมคิดว่าสี—ใช่! ผมชอบโทนสีนะ สวยดีออก"

การด้นสดของไมค์ดูงี่เง่ามาก จริง ๆ แล้วเขาแค่ชอบเฉย ๆ ไม่มีเหตุผลอื่นหรอก และจากการที่อีกฝ่ายหัวเราะคิกคัก นั่นคงเป็นเพราะจับได้

เขายักไหล่ "แต่ผมว่ามันยังไม่ดีพอ"

"หมายความว่ายังไง?"

"ยังไม่ดีพอ" พูดเสียงเบาเหมือนพึมพำกับตัวเอง ดูออกว่าขัดใจ "ตัวแบบยังแสดงอารมณ์ออกมาไม่ได้ตามที่ผมต้องการ ผมเลยคิดว่ามันยังไม่สมบูรณ์"

ไมค์เลิกคิ้ว อ้อ...นี่เขากำลังคุยอยู่กับเจ้าของรูปวาดเหรอ ชายคนนี้เป็นเจ้าของผลงาน? คนที่เขาเพิ่งจะปล่อยไก่ตัวโตใส่น่ะเหรอ?!

"คุณวาดรูปนี้?" เสียงของไมค์ลุกลี้ลุกลน "คือ...ผมว่ามันวิเศษมากเลยนะ"

"ครับ" เจ้าของผลงานยิ้ม "แต่ไม่ว่าคุณจะพูดยังไง ผมก็คิดว่างานชิ้นนี้ก็ยังไม่ดีพอ"

พวกศิลปินนี่มีอะไรแปลก ๆ ที่ทำให้ไมค์ไม่เข้าใจอยู่เสมอ ว่ากันว่าพวกเขาอ่อนไหว ซึมซับรายละเอียดรอบตัวแล้วนำมากักเก็บไว้ที่ใดสักแห่งแล้วถ่ายทอดมันออกมาอย่างท่วมท้นไปด้วยความรู้สึกและจินตนาการ

ทั้งคู่คุยกันต่อจากนั้นแค่สองสามประโยค ก่อนที่ไมค์จะตอบตกลง

"งั้นคราวหน้า คุณลองมาเป็นแบบให้ผมไหม?"

"ก็เอาสิ"

.

ไมค์อยู่ในห้องกับวิลสองต่อสอง ในห้องที่เป็นหน้าต่างกระจกใสเพื่อให้แสงแดดส่องเข้ามาได้เต็มที่ รูปปั้นสไตล์กรีกวางรายล้อมอยู่บนโต๊ะไม้รอบ ๆ ห้อง นี่เป็นห้องที่วิลใช้ทำงาน ตามผนังแปะด้วยงานวาด งานลงสีที่ทั้งเสร็จและยังไม่เสร็จไปจนถึงภาพร่างสเก็ตช์

หนึ่งชั่วโมงของการเป็นแบบ ไมค์ไม่ค่อยมีสมาธิเลย เจ้าตัวนั่งอยู่บนเก้าอี้ทรงสูงไร้พนักพิงในท่าสบาย ๆ สวมเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวตัวใหญ่โคร่งเพียงตัวเดียว...เพียงตัวเดียวจริง ๆ หากไม่นับกางเกงชั้นใน เพราะนั่นเป็นความต้องการของจิตรกร

โคตรบ้าเลย เขาไม่นึกว่าต้องมาอยู่ในสภาพแบบนี้นี่นา

ส่วนเรื่องที่ทำให้ไมค์เสียสมาธิ สาเหตุก็มาจากอีกฝ่ายนั่นล่ะ...

ไมค์ลอบมองวิล สังเกตรายละเอียดต่าง ๆ วันนี้วิลสวมเสื้อเชิ้ตแขนสั้นสีเขียวอ่อน ชายเสื้ออยู่ในกางเกงผ้าสีน้ำเงินที่มีรอยเลอะของสีน้ำมันที่ซักไม่ออก อีกฝ่ายนั่งอยู่ตรงมุมห้องกับขาตั้งไม้ขนาดใหญ่สำหรับวาดรูป กำลังขีดเขียนด้วยแท่งเกรยองบนกระดาษ

วิลดูเท่มาก ๆ ในตอนที่ตวัดมือและแขนเพื่อวาดรูปทรงอะไรสักอย่างลงบนกระดาษ สายตาของวิลที่ดูตั้งอกตั้งใจตอนสร้างผลงานทำให้ไมค์รู้สึกชื่นชม จิตรกรก็คงรักผลงานของตัวเองเหมือนลูก เหมือนสิ่งล้ำค่าเพราะสร้างมากับมือสินะ...

มีบางจังหวะที่วิลเงยหน้าขึ้นและสบตากับไมค์พอดี และเขาก็รู้สึกเก้ ๆ กัง ๆ ทำไมต้องมีอาการแบบนี้กับคนที่เพิ่งรู้จักกัน แถมยังเป็นผู้ชายอีก

'แต่อีกฝ่ายดูฮ็อตชะมัด...'

ความรู้สึกนี้ผุดขึ้นมาลอย ๆ ในหัวตอนที่สายตาของวิลกำลังจ้องมองเรือนร่างของเขา แม้จะรู้เต็มอกว่ามันเป็นการซึมซับรายละเอียดของรูปทรงตรงหน้าในระหว่างที่มือกำลังขีดเขียน แต่ปฏิเสธไม่ได้ว่าลึก ๆ แล้วไมค์แอบจินตนาการถึงสายตาของอีกฝ่ายที่มองเรือนร่างของเขาในตอนอื่น ๆ ...มันจะออกมาเป็นแบบไหนกันนะ...

ช่วงพักเบรค ไมค์ลงจากเก้าอี้มาเดินยืดเส้นยืดสายภายในห้อง รู้สึกเมื่อยล้าจากการนั่งท่าเดิม ๆ วิลลุกออกไปแล้วเดินกลับมาพร้อมกับแก้วน้ำในมือ เขายื่นให้ไมค์

“ขอบคุณครับ” ไมค์รับมันมาดื่ม

วิลพูดยิ้ม ๆ “ถ้าคุณเมื่อยอีก บอกให้ผมพักได้นะ”

ไมค์พยักหน้า ชะโงกดูงานของวิลที่เสร็จไปประมาณครึ่งหนึ่ง

วิลชี้ไปที่รูปวาด “คุณดูดีนะ”

ไมค์หยอกเย้า “ดูดีหมายถึงรูปที่คุณวาด ไม่ได้หมายถึงผม”

ทั้งคู่หัวเราะ วิลมองรอยยิ้มที่เปล่งประกายของไมค์ แววตาของเขาระยิบระยับ

“คุณอยากพักต่ออีกไหม”

“โอ้—” ไมค์ยักไหล่ วางแก้วลงบนโต๊ะข้าง ๆ “ผมพร้อมแล้ว ต่อได้เลย”

วิลยิ้ม และไมค์สังเกตว่าอีกฝ่ายมีรอยเลอะที่หน้า ไมค์ยกมือขึ้น ปลายนิ้วแตะแล้วเกลี่ยเบา ๆ ที่แก้มของวิล

"มันเลอะน่ะ"

วิลเลิกคิ้วสงสัยก่อนจะเข้าใจว่าไมค์หมายถึงอะไร รอยดำเป็นปื้นของเกรยองจากการที่เขาเผลอเอาอุ้งมือปาดโดนใบหน้านี่เอง วิลยิ้มขอบคุณแล้วเอามือถูออก เหลือไว้เพียงรอยป้ายจาง ๆ

สำหรับไมค์ วิลดูมีเสน่ห์มากจริง ๆ ไม่อยากละสายตาจากอีกฝ่ายและก็ไม่สามารถต้านทานสายตาที่อีกฝ่ายมองเขาได้เช่นกัน ไมค์หลุบตาลงมองพื้นอย่างเงอะงะและวิลก็ก้าวเข้ามาใกล้มากขึ้น เขาเลยต้องเงยมองอีกฝ่ายไปโดยปริยาย

แดดที่ส่องเข้ามาในห้องสว่างกระทบกับนัยน์ตาของวิลพอดี และจากการที่อยู่ใกล้จนปลายเท้าชิดกันขนาดนี้ ไมค์ถึงเพิ่งได้เห็นดวงตาของวิลชัด ๆ ว่ามันเป็นสีเฮเซลเหลือบเขียว อีกฝ่ายมีดวงตากลมโตที่น่าดึงดูดและเต็มไปด้วยเสน่ห์ ไมค์มองสำรวจขนตายาว คิ้วคมเข้มเรียงตัวเข้าที่ ผิวเนื้อที่เต็มไปด้วยขี้แมงวันชวนให้ไมค์อยากลองสัมผัสลูบไล้ดูสักครั้ง

วิลยิ้มมุมปากนิด ๆ เขาเริ่มจัดปกเสื้อของไมค์ให้เข้าที่ บางจังหวะที่มืออุ่น ๆ ของวิลเฉียดมาโดนผิวของไมค์ มันทำให้ไมค์รู้ตัวว่าต้องการมันมากขนาดไหน ความรู้สึกบางอย่างที่อยู่ภายในเริ่มปะทุ ซึ่งนั่นอาจไม่ต่างกับวิล ดวงตาสีเฮเซลที่ไมค์หลงใหลกำลังไล่มองไปยังลำคอขาวเนียนลงมายังส่วนที่นูนของกระดูกไหปลาร้า สิ้นสุดที่กระดุมตรงปกเสื้อแล้วค่อยกลับมาเพ่งที่ใบหน้าของไมค์ ริมฝีปาก เม็ดกระที่ขึ้นตามสันจมูกไล่ไปยังพวงแก้ม และดวงตาสีโกโก้ที่สะท้อนกับแสงและวูบไหวจากความรู้สึกภายใน...

ทำไมวิลจะดูไม่ออกล่ะ เขารู้ว่าไมค์พยายามเก็บกลั้น แต่มันก็ไม่รอดพ้นสายตาของเขาอยู่ดี

ตาของทั้งคู่ประสานกัน ต่างคนต่างรู้สึกได้ถึงแรงดึงดูด ไมค์เป็นฝ่ายยอมแพ้กับความต้องการของตัวเองก่อน มือเรียวยกขึ้นจับที่กระดุมคอเสื้อเม็ดบนสุดของตน เริ่มปลดออกช้า ๆ

มันเริ่มขึ้นแล้ว รอบตัวของพวกเขามีแค่เสียงลมหายใจที่แรงขึ้นและขาดห้วงจากความรู้สึกที่อึดอัด ลำคอของวิลแห้งผากขึ้นมาดื้อ ๆ สายตาเว้าวอนของอีกฝ่ายอยู่ใกล้แค่เอื้อม และกระดุมเม็ดที่สองก็ถูกปลดออก แหวกจนเห็นหน้าอกขาวเนียน

ไมค์สูดหายใจก่อนจะหลับตาลง เขาเอนตัวเข้าหาจนหน้าผากสัมผัสกัน แรงดึงดูดทำหน้าที่ของมันอย่างร้ายกาจ ร่างของทั้งคู่แนบชิดกันผ่านเนื้อผ้า จังหวะการสูบฉีดของเลือดเป็นไปอย่างบ้าคลั่ง และก่อนที่กระดุมเม็ดที่สามจะถูกปลด ไมค์ก็สะดุ้งเพราะวิลคว้าหมับที่มือของเขาอย่างกะทันหัน

ไมค์ลืมตามองแล้วเห็นใบหน้าเรียบนิ่งของวิล ไม่สามารถอ่านความคิดของอีกฝ่ายได้

หรือเขาไม่ควรทำแบบนี้นะ?

ก็อาจใช่ เพราะวิลจับมือของเขาแน่นราวกับต้องการให้หยุด

ไมค์เหม่อลอยอย่างเคว้งคว้าง รู้สึกละอายที่เป็นฝ่ายเริ่ม...เขาไม่น่าเริ่มเลย

"ผม..." ไมค์หลบสายตา "ผมแค่..."

วิลยังคงเงียบ และความเงียบนี่น่ากลัวชะมัด...

ไมค์พูดต่อ "ผมขอโทษ"

"ขอโทษทำไม..." เสียงปลอบโยนของวิลทำให้ไมค์เม้มปากแน่น ปลายจมูกของพวกเขาสัมผัสกันจากการที่วิลเขยิบเข้ามาหา

แล้วไมค์ก็ตัดสินใจพูดมันออกไป "ผมแค่...ต้องการคุณ"

ประโยคที่ไมค์พูดทำให้วิลพึงพอใจอย่างน่าประหลาด และสิ่งตอบแทนจากความพึงพอใจนี้คือการที่วิลโน้มเข้าไปจูบ สิ่งต่าง ๆ ที่พยายามเก็บกลั้นไว้ในส่วนลึกนั้นแตกกระจาย ความคึกคะนอง ความบ้าบิ่น ความยับยั้งชั่งใจ ทั้งหมดนั้นระเบิดออก

วิลวาดภาพในหัวไว้เสมอก่อนที่เขาจะร่างรูป ตอนที่เขามองริมฝีปากของไมค์แล้ววาดตาม สัมผัสของมันคงนุ่มนวลอย่างที่เห็น และมันก็เป็นแบบนั้นจริง ๆ ไมค์เผยอปากอย่างเชื้อเชิญและวิลก็ถลำลงไปอย่างไม่สามารถควบคุมได้ ดูดเม้มอย่างแรงจนกว่ามันจะเป็นสีแดงสดอย่างกลีบของดอกกุหลาบในแบบที่เขาชอบ

ร่างของไมค์เอนไปด้านหลัง วิลดันตัวของไมค์ให้ขึ้นไปนั่งอยู่บนโต๊ะ เป็นการกระทำที่งุ่นง่านน่าดูเพราะริมฝีปากของทั้งคู่ยังดูดดึงซึ่งกันและกัน ไมค์นั่งอ้าขาแล้วเว้นที่ให้วิลเข้ามายืนแนบชิด บดเบียดร่างเข้าหากัน

มือที่เปื้อนเกรยองของวิลจับกระชากเสื้อของไมค์ในส่วนที่เม็ดกระดุมยังติดอยู่จนหลุดออกก่อนจะควานหาผิวเนื้อเนียนนุ่มด้านใน ลูบไล้ตามหน้าท้องแบนราบ มือข้างหนึ่งอ้อมไปยังส่วนเว้าส่วนโค้งของแผ่นหลังที่ยังมีเสื้อผ้าปกคลุมอยู่ สัมผัสหยาบ ๆ ปลุกความต้องการของไมค์ ผิวแทบจะถูกแผดเผาให้ละลายไปตรงนั้น มันร้อนรุ่มทุกที่ที่มือของวิลลากผ่าน

ไม่เคยมีใครทำให้วิลบ้าคลั่งกับอารมณ์อย่างว่าได้มากขนาดนี้ ทั้งร่างกายที่น่าหลงใหล ความงดงามทางองค์ประกอบศิลป์ มันสมบูรณ์ไร้ที่ติ เป็นสิ่งที่วิลใฝ่หามาโดยตลอด เรือนร่างของไมค์ที่เขาได้เห็นแค่ส่วนที่อยู่นอกร่มผ้าและมองด้วยสายตาอย่างละเอียด ตอนนี้มันถึงคราวที่มือของเขาได้สัมผัสมันเสียที

ไมค์ส่งเสียงอื้ออึงในตอนที่วิลกำลังดื่มด่ำกับการจูบ อีกฝ่ายไม่เว้นช่วงหยุดพักเลย และเป็นเขาเองที่ทนไม่ไหวจากการถูกกระหน่ำจูบอย่างรุนแรง ไมค์ผละออกแล้วเงยหน้าขึ้น แต่อีกฝ่ายก็ไม่หยุดใช้ริมฝีปาก วิลขบเม้มไปตามสันกรามของไมค์ ตวัดปลายลิ้นไปตามลำคอระหง จมูกบดบี้อยู่ด้านหลังใบหู สูดดมกลิ่นประจำตัวของไมค์ที่อบอวลออกมาจากบริเวณนั้น แค่กลิ่นและท่าทางที่ไมค์แสดงออกก็เพียงพอแล้วที่ทำให้ส่วนนั้นของวิลแข็งตัว

วิลงับใบหูของไมค์ ดูดเม้มทุกส่วนของผิวเนื้อแทบทุกตารางนิ้ว มืออีกข้างลูบผ่านมาจนถึงด้านล่าง สัมผัสความเปียกแฉะที่เป็นวงกว้างอยู่ตรงเป้ากางเกงชั้นใน เขายิ้มอย่างร้ายกาจ พ่นลมหายใจพร้อมกับหัวเราะอย่างเอ็นดู วิลหยิบยื่นขอเสนอที่ยากจะปฏิเสธ

"ให้ผมช่วยคุณนะ?" วิลเร่งเร้าจะเอาคำตอบด้วยการล้วงมือเข้าไปใต้ชั้นในแล้วกอบกุมเอาไว้ เค้นคลึงอย่างหยอกเย้า

ไมค์ถอนหายใจอย่างยากลำบาก ใบหน้างดงามอ้อนวอนอย่างลืมตัว "ได้โปรด"

ทันทีที่คำอนุญาตแสนหวานเปล่งออกมาจากปากของไมค์ วิลก็ยิ้มอย่างใจชื้น จูบที่ซอกคอของไมค์แทนการรับคำ ไล่จูบตามเนินอกลงไปยังหน้าท้องแบนราบ มาถึงตอนนี้ไมค์สามารถจินตนาการได้ว่าอะไรจะเกิดขึ้นต่อจากนี้

วิลอยู่ในท่าคุกเข่ากับพื้นด้านล่างโดยที่ไมค์นั่งอยู่บนโต๊ะ ไมค์กัดริมฝีปากตัวเองแน่นตอนที่ความร้อนในโพรงปากของวิลครอบครองตรงส่วนนั้น ไอร้อนแผ่กระจายออกไปทั่วทิศทาง ความเปียกชื้นและจังหวะที่สัมพันธ์กับความต้องการทำให้หัวของไมค์หมุนเคว้ง เขาสูญเสียการควบคุมตัวเอง ต้องการมากอีก มากอีก ต้องการมากกว่านี้ แอ่นสะโพกเข้าหาวิล อ้าขาทั้งสองข้างให้กว้างขึ้น ชันขาข้างหนึ่งและเอาเท้ายันไว้บนโต๊ะ

ท่าทางของไมค์ทำให้วิลรู้ว่าอีกฝ่ายกำลังเพลิดเพลินกับสิ่งที่เขามอบให้ เขาเหลือบตามองหน้าของไมค์ อีกฝ่ายถูกแต่งแต้มไปด้วยสีสันโทนร้อน ใบหน้าแดงระเรื่อ ข้างแก้มชื้นเหงื่อกลายเป็นสีของลูกพีช ตาของไมค์ไม่ได้ปิดสนิทดีแต่หรี่ปรือและจ้องมองลงมาอย่างเลื่อนลอย วิลดูออกว่ามันใกล้จะสิ้นสุดแล้ว อีกแค่นิดเดียวเท่านั้น

วิลกลืนกินอีกฝ่ายเข้าไปลึกที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ในจังหวะสุดท้าย และสีขาวของไมค์ก็กระจายออกจนเต็มริมฝีปาก ส่วนหนึ่งถูกกลืนหายไป และบางส่วนก็เปรอะเปื้อนอยู่ตามมุมปากของวิล หยดย้อยลงมาตามปลายคาง

"โอ้ะ—ผม—" ไมค์ทำอะไรไม่ถูก รู้สึกว่าตัวเองหยาบคายอย่างรุนแรงกับคนที่เพิ่งพบกันไม่กี่ครั้ง เขาหอบหายใจรัวจากการที่เพิ่งปลดปล่อย ก้มลงใช้แขนเสื้อปาดป้ายแล้วเช็ดคราบที่ตัวเองทำไว้บนใบหน้าของวิล "ผมขอโทษ"

วิลแค่ยิ้ม แววตาเลื่อนลอยแต่มีประกายความมืดมิด กำลังติดอยู่ในห้วงแห่งความงดงามและหลงทางอยู่ในนั้น

"คุณงดงาม ไร้ที่ติ" เสียงของวิลเรียบนิ่ง เต็มไปด้วยความตื้นตัน

สติที่แตกกระเจิงของไมค์ค่อย ๆ ประกอบขึ้นมาใหม่ นี่มันบ้าไปแล้ว คนตรงหน้านี้บ้าไปแล้ว และเขาเองก็คงต้องบ้าแน่ ๆ

สีขาวยังทิ้งร่องรอยอยู่ที่ใบหน้าและริมฝีปากของวิล ไมค์โน้มตัวลง เรียวลิ้นอ่อนนุ่มแตะที่ข้างแก้มของอีกฝ่าย เลียรสชาติของตัวเองกับรสของเหงื่อบนใบหน้าของวิล ลากผ่านเข้าไปในโพรงปาก รสคาวที่ปลายลิ้นไม่ได้ทำให้พวกเขาอยากผละออกจากกัน ไมค์อยากรู้สึกถึงอีกฝ่ายที่กลืนกินเขาเข้าไปในขณะที่มือของวิลกอบกุมอยู่ตรงส่วนที่ฉ่ำเยิ้มหลังการปลดปล่อยของไมค์ รูดเอาสีขาวออกมาจากตรงนั้นจนเต็มมือ ปาดที่ข้างแก้มของไมค์จนเลอะและเติมเต็มเข้าไปในริมฝีปาก แลกเปลี่ยนกันไม่รู้จบ

วิลที่นั่งบนพื้นดึงรั้งให้ไมค์ลงมานั่งคร่อมอยู่บนตัก มือข้างหนึ่งฟอนเฟ้นไปตามผิวหนังชื้นเหงื่อของไมค์ อีกข้างลูบไล้ที่ต้นขาขาวเนียน ลากผ่านไปยังบั้นท้ายแล้วเค้นคลึง จับประคองให้ร่างของไมค์กระเถิบเข้ามาแนบชิดกว่าเดิม บดเบียดส่วนล่างเข้าหากัน ความคับแน่นของวิลถูไถผ่านเนื้อผ้าจนไมค์รู้สึกได้ถึงขนาดของมัน มือเรียววางอยู่บนซิปกางเกง ออกแรงกดเบา ๆ แล้วถามอย่างไม่ค่อยแน่ใจ

"คราวนี้ให้ผมช่วยคุณบ้างไหม?"

วิลยิ้มบาง สูดหายใจเข้า หวังให้ตัวเองใจเย็นลงบ้าง ซึ่งไม่ค่อยได้ผลเท่าไหร่

"คุณแน่ใจจริง ๆ เหรอ" ตาของวิลวูบไหว เขาไม่ปฏิเสธหรอกว่าต้องการไมค์มาก ๆ แต่กลัวว่าจะควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้ "ผมไม่อยากทำคุณเจ็บ"

ไมค์รู้สึกวูบวาบกับสิ่งที่ได้ยิน การที่วิลจะทำให้เขาเจ็บได้นั่นหมายถึงการที่อีกฝ่ายจะสอดใส่มันเข้ามา ไมค์เข้าใจกระบวนการของมัน เพียงแต่ไม่ได้ตระหนักถึงเรื่องนี้อย่างลึกซึ้ง แปลว่าเขาจะเป็นของอีกฝ่าย เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของวิลเลียม ไบเออร์ส

"โอเค..." เสียงของไมค์เบาหวิว เขาหมายถึง โอเค หากวิลจะทำให้เขาเจ็บ "ผมต้องการมัน"

ตาของวิลกลายเป็นสีเข้มเพราะเงาตกกระทบในฝั่งที่เขานั่งหันหลังให้แสง วิลจับไหล่ทั้งสองข้างของไมค์ ดันให้นอนหงายลงกับพื้นอย่างรวดเร็ว ไมค์สะดุ้งที่โดนจู่โจมแบบกะทันหัน เขามองใบหน้าของวิล ราวกับว่าความดำมืดในจิตใจของอีกฝ่ายถูกปลดล็อกหลังจากที่เขายินยอม

วิลจับขาของไมค์ให้แยกออก มือเค้นคลึงส่วนที่ฉ่ำเยิ้ม รูดรั้งเอาความชุ่มชื้นแล้วละเลงลงไปถึงปากทางอ่อนนุ่ม ไมค์เม้มปากแน่นอย่างลุ้นระทึก ปลายนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายวนเวียนอยู่ตรงปากทาง เกลี่ยให้ของเหลวกระจายถ้วนทั่ว กดรอบ ๆ ผิวเนื้อขรุขระ พยายามไม่เร่งรีบและต้องการให้ไมค์เจ็บน้อยที่สุด

ใบหน้าชื้นเหงื่อของไมค์กระทบกับแสงดูระยิบระยับ พวงแก้มยังเป็นสีพีชที่น่าหลงใหล แต่สีหน้าดูกังวลมาก เขาโน้มลงไปจูบไมค์อย่างนุ่มนวล เอาจมูกถูไถที่แก้มของอีกฝ่ายอย่างปลอบโยน

"คุณเคยทำกับผู้ชายไหม?" วิลถาม และไมค์ก็รู้สึกได้ถึงปลายนิ้วของอีกฝ่ายที่ค่อย ๆ สะกิดตรงปากทาง หมุนวนอย่างเบามือ

"ไม่..." ไมค์ผ่อนลมหายใจฮึดฮัดจากการที่นิ้วของวิลเริ่มสอดเข้ามา "ไม่เคยถึงขั้นนี้"

ไมค์ถามวิลกลับ "แล้วคุณล่ะ...คุณนอนกับแบบทุกคนที่คุณวาดไหม วิลเลียม?"

วิลยิ้มอย่างร้ายกาจ ปลายนิ้วขยับเข้าออกช้า ๆ พร้อมกับค่อย ๆ สะกิดผิวเนื้อด้านใน ไมค์ครางขาดห้วนจากสัมผัสแปลกใหม่

"ไม่ใช่ทุกคน ไมเคิล" วิลออกแรงกดย้ำให้ลึกกว่าเดิม "แต่คุณเป็นคนแรกที่ทำให้รู้สึกว่าผมไม่อยากเสียเวลาเพื่อรอคอยอีก"

เขาสอดนิ้วที่สองเข้าไป "คุณเติมเต็มผม"

ไมค์ส่งเสียงอีกครั้งเพราะความเจ็บตึง ตอนนี้เขาอยากจูบอีกฝ่ายมากเหลือเกิน และวิลก็รู้ดีจากการที่ไมค์อ้าปากอย่างเชื้อเชิญ ปลายลิ้นดุนดันและเกี่ยวกระหวัดกันอย่างเร่าร้อน วิลพยายามยั้งมือกับส่วนล่างแต่รุนแรงอย่างมากกับการจูบ ราวกับเป็นการระบายความอัดอั้นส่วนหนึ่ง...แค่ส่วนหนึ่ง... มือของไมค์ไต่ไปตามลำตัวอีกฝ่าย ขยำขยุ้มเสื้อเชิ้ต จิกทึ้งระบายอารมณ์ ไฟของเขาเริ่มติดขึ้นมาแล้วพร้อมกับนิ้วที่สามของวิลที่สอดเข้ามา

ไมค์ผละจากจูบและหายใจติดขัด วิลจูบที่ขมับอีกฝ่าย ของเหลวจากส่วนอ่อนไหวของไมค์ไหลเยิ้มออกมามากขึ้น และวิลก็เอานิ้วป้ายให้มันไหลลงมาด้านหลัง สิ่งที่เขารอคอยกำลังจะเริ่มขึ้น

"คุณดูพร้อมแล้ว"

ไมค์พยักหน้า เขาไม่รู้หรอกว่าตัวเองพร้อมจริง ๆ ไหม เขากำลังทำอะไรอยู่? เหมือนกับคนที่ควบคุมร่างกายนี้ไม่ใช่ตัวเขาเอง แต่เป็นคนตรงหน้า

ไมค์จ้องมองวิลที่รูดซิปแล้วดึงกางเกงลง นี่คือสิ่งที่เขาต้องการ ไมค์ชะโงกหัว ให้ความสนใจกับสิ่งที่อยู่ใต้ร่มผ้าของอีกฝ่าย จ้องมองอย่างอยากรู้อยากเห็น ความคับแน่นของวิลดีดเด้งออกมา มันขยายตัวเต่งตึงมากจนไมค์อดคิดไม่ได้ว่าอีกฝ่ายทนมาขนาดนี้ได้อย่างไร และเขาพลาดเรื่องจริงที่ว่า เพราะวิลอดทนมานานขนาดนี้ ดังนั้นช่วงเวลาต่อจากนี้จะเป็นช่วงเวลาที่วิลจะใช้มันเพื่อปลดปล่อยทุกอย่างอย่างเต็มที่

"คุณทำผมเขินนะ" วิลแหย่ เขาไม่ได้เขินจริง ๆ หรอก แต่เป็นเพราะท่าทางที่ไมค์แสดงออกว่าให้ความสนใจกับมันมาก ๆ

ไมค์แค่อมยิ้ม ไม่ได้พูดอะไรกลับไป เขาเฝ้ามองและรอคอย รู้ว่ามันจะเจ็บกว่าที่ผ่านมา แต่ก็โอเค เขาพูดเองนี่นาว่าต้องการมัน

วิลโน้มใบหน้าลงมาคลอเคลีย ส่วนปลายของวิลเสียดสีอยู่กับผิวขรุขระของไมค์ ถูไถขึ้นลงเพื่อเป็นการเตรียมพร้อม ไมค์กัดริมฝีปากแน่นเมื่อวิลสอดเข้ามา ไม่สามารถควบคุมจังหวะการหายใจที่ติดขัดได้ แขนของไมค์กางแผ่ ปลายนิ้วมือทั้งสองข้างจิกลงไปบนพื้นไม้เพื่อระบายความเจ็บ น้ำตาไหลคลอออกมา

"ชู่วว..." วิลกระซิบอยู่ข้างหู "เจ็บเหรอ"

ใจของไมค์อ่อนยวบยาบกับท่าทีทีวิลแสดงออกว่าเป็นห่วง เขาทั้งหวั่นไหวและเจ็บปวด "นิดนึง..."

วิลจ้องมองคนที่อยู่ใต้ร่าง แดดยามบ่ายคล้อยส่องเข้ามาในห้องและกระทบกับร่างของอีกฝ่ายพอดี ไมค์ในเสื้อเชิ้ตสีขาวตัวบางที่หลุดรุ่ยและผิวขาวเนียนเปล่งปลั่ง บางจุดเลอะรอยเกรยองสีดำจากมือของวิลเมื่อตอนที่พวกเขากอดรัดฟัดเหวี่ยงกันก่อนหน้านี้ ตัวแบบของเขา งานศิลปะของเขา ไมเคิล วีลเลอร์ ช่างเย้ายวนและปลุกเร้าอารมณ์ด้านมืดให้อยากกระทำย่ำยี แต่ก็อยากทะนุถนอมด้วยในขณะเดียวกัน วิลลูบไล้และประคองแก้มสีพีช เอาปลายจมูกของตนถูไถกับไมค์ แนบหน้าผากเข้าหากัน หลับตาลงอย่างอดทน รอคอยให้เวลาผ่านไป และเมื่อไมค์พร้อม เขาจึงเริ่มขยับ

"อะ—"

ทั้งคู่รู้ว่ามันโอเค ไมค์ตอบสนองอย่างลืมตัว ส่วนวิลก็แทบทนไม่ไหวกับการขยับแค่จังหวะเดียว เขาต้องการมากกว่านี้ วิลสังเกตท่าทางของอีกฝ่าย เมื่อเห็นว่าไมค์ไม่ได้บุบสลาย เขาจึงขยับเป็นรอบที่สอง ลึกขึ้นกว่าเดิม และไมค์ก็เม้มปาก พ่นล่มหายใจอย่างแรง และรอบที่สาม...มันดีกว่าเดิม ทุกอย่างเข้าที่เข้าทาง

วิลขยับอย่างเนิบนาบและมัวเมากับความล่องลอยของคนใต้ร่าง ไม่รู้ตัวว่าแสดงสีหน้าแบบไหนออกไป เขาจดจ่อแค่กับไมค์ การตอบสนองของไมค์ ริมฝีปากที่เผยอออก เสียงซี้ดที่เล็ดรอดออกมาจากฟันบนและล่างที่สบกัน วิลจับยึดสะโพกของไมค์ให้แน่นแล้วขยับถี่รัวกว่าเดิมทำให้อีกฝ่ายส่งเสียงอู้อี้ในแบบที่ไม่เคยได้ยิน ร่างเพรียวบางขยับเคลื่อนไหวขึ้นลงบนพื้นตามจังหวะที่วิลขยับเข้าออก ไมค์เอียงใบหน้าหันข้างและเอาหลังมือดันไว้ที่ปากเพื่อปิดเสียงร้องที่น่าอาย

ท่าทางแบบนี้ล่ะที่ปลุกความดิบในตัวของวิล เขาคว้าที่มือของไมค์ โถมตัวลง จับล็อกข้อมือทั้งสองข้างของอีกฝ่ายแล้วขึงให้แนบไปกับพื้น

"ผมอยากได้ยินเสียงคุณ" วิลกระซิบติดริมฝีปาก "อยากรู้ว่าคุณรู้สึกยังไง"

ความร้อนสูบฉีดขึ้นไปบนใบหน้าของไมค์ สมองหมุนเคว้งเมื่อส่วนล่างของวิลกระแทกเข้ามาด้วยจังหวะที่เปลี่ยนไป ลึกล้ำและดุดัน...นี่มันนอกเหนือจากที่คิดไว้

ไมค์ลืมความเจ็บไปแล้วถึงแม้ว่าวิลจะทำมันอย่างรุนแรง เขาตอบสนองทุกอย่างที่วิลมอบให้ แผ่นหลังบางลอยขึ้นจากพื้น ลำตัวแอ่นงอ แขนทั้งสองข้างกระตุกเพราะความวูบโหวงแต่มันก็ถูกพันธนาการไว้ วิลออกแรงกดมากกว่าเดิมทำให้ไม่สามารถหลีกหนีได้ หากยิ่งฝืน อีกฝ่ายก็จะยิ่งออกแรง

ไมค์เหลือบมองวิล เห็นความกระหายอยู่บนใบหน้าของอีกฝ่าย ดวงตาสีเฮเซลแข็งกร้าวและลุ่มหลงในห้วงความปรารถนา ดูร้อนแรงและน่าหลงใหล วิลเหมือนผู้ล่า และไมค์ก็เป็นเหยื่อที่ยินยอมให้ตัวเองตกลงไปในกับดัก มันทั้งสุขสมและทรมานแทบบ้า เสียงหายใจของทั้งคู่ดังประสานกับเสียงหอบคราง ไอความร้อนแผ่กระจายออกมาจากร่าง เสียงกระทบกันของเนื้อชวนให้รู้สึกวาบหวิว มันจะเสียวซ่านมากกว่านี้ไปอีกได้เท่าไหร่ ไมค์ไม่เคยรู้สึกแบบนี้มาก่อนเลย

วิลปล่อยให้มือของไมค์เป็นอิสระ แต่ก็กักกันอีกฝ่ายไว้ด้วยการสัมผัสที่จุดรวมความรู้สึก กอบกุมแล้วชักรูดเร็วรัว ของเหลวที่ไหลซึมออกมาก่อนหน้านี้ทำให้มือของวิลสามารถขยับได้อย่างลื่นไหล ทุกอย่างพร่าเบลอไปหมด ไมค์เอนใบหน้าหันข้างในขณะที่วิลก้มลงมาวุ่นวายกับซอกคอของเขา พรมจูบไปจนถึงหน้าอก ขบแล้วดูดจนไมค์ไม่สามารถต้านทานกับสัมผัสทั้งหมดที่ร่างกายของเขากำลังได้รับ

นี่มันมากเกินสำหรับไมค์ จังหวะทั้งจากส่วนหน้าและด้านหลังทำให้เขาควบคุมตัวเองไม่ได้ ความวาบหวิวไต่ระดับขึ้นมาอย่างรวดเร็วจนถึงขีดจำกัด

สีขาวและความอุ่นชื้นแผ่กระจายตรงส่วนล่าง ทิ้งคราบเหนียวเหนอะหนะอยู่บนหน้าท้อง สติของไมค์หลุดลอยไปแล้วจากการหลั่งเป็นครั้งที่สอง ร่างกายที่อ่อนปวกเปียกของเขาถูกใช้เป็นเครื่องระบายอารมณ์ของอีกฝ่าย วิลยกขาข้างหนึ่งของไมค์ให้สูงขึ้นแล้วกระเถิบสะโพกถลำเข้าไปให้แนบแน่นกว่าเดิม ดึงรั้งบั้นท้ายแล้วจับยึดไว้ กระแทกกระทั้นจนเสียงกระทบกันของเนื้อดังก้องไปทั่วทั้งห้อง

ไมค์ครางอืออย่างเหนื่อยอ่อน เขาอยากให้อีกฝ่ายเสร็จสมแต่ร่างกายกลับไร้เรี่ยวแรง เบลอจนคิดอะไรไม่ออก รู้แค่ว่าวิลช่างมีอารมณ์ที่อ่อนไหวและรุนแรง ดวงตาของวิลที่แปรเปลี่ยนเป็นอารมณ์ต่าง ๆ นั้น ไมค์ยังอ่านมันออกไม่ถึงครึ่งด้วยซ้ำ

ใช้เวลาสักพักกว่าที่ความอุ่นร้อนของวิลจะเติมเต็มจนทั่วช่องทางของไมค์ ส่วนที่มากเกินไหลย้อยออกมาบนพื้น เหนียวเหนอะหนะไปจนถึงแก้มก้น วิลยิ้มอย่างชื่นชมในผลงาน จับจ้องทุกตารางนิ้วบนร่างกายของคนตรงหน้า เอามือปัดกลุ่มผมสีเข้มที่ปรกหน้าออกแล้วก้มลงจูบที่ขมับของไมค์ ซึมซับความรู้สึกและกักเก็บมันไว้

วิลค่อย ๆ ถอนกายออกมา เอาศอกยันตัวแล้วคลานมานั่งข้าง ๆ ร่างของไมค์ที่แทบจะเป็นส่วนหนึ่งไปกับพื้นห้อง

"คุณเพอร์เฟค ไมเคิล"

ไมค์ยิ้ม มันเป็นเซ็กส์ที่ปุบปับ เขาไม่เคยทำมันบนพื้นแบบนี้มาก่อน ไม่เคยบ้าคลั่งแบบนี้มาก่อน

"ส่วนคุณก็...โคตรจะโรคจิตเลย"

วิลยิ้ม ไมค์เป็นคนแรกที่พูดแบบนี้ แต่เขาไม่ปฏิเสธหรอก เพราะเขาอาจจะเป็นแบบนั้นจริง ๆ ก็ได้

"คุณยั่วผมก่อน"

ไมค์หัวเราะอย่างอ่อนแรง เขาไม่อยากโต้ตอบอะไรอีกแล้วเพราะเหน็ดเหนื่อยเกินกว่าจะทำมัน และวิลก็ยังคงทำแบบเดิม นั่นคือจ้องมองและสำรวจ

"จะเป็นอะไรไหมถ้าผมขอสเก็ตช์ภาพคุณตอนนี้"

ไมค์ฝืนลืมตาขึ้นเพียงครึ่งหนึ่ง เลิกคิ้วขึ้นอย่างสงสัย "แต่ผมทำได้แค่นอนนิ่ง ๆ นะ?"

วิลยิ้ม "นั่นล่ะที่ผมต้องการ"

ไมค์ถอนหายใจ มองสายตาของอีกฝ่ายที่จับจ้องบนเรือนร่างของตน นั่นเป็นสิ่งสุดท้ายที่เขาจำได้ก่อนจะเข้าสู่นิทรา และเมื่อตื่นขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง เขาก็คงจะได้เห็นผลงานชิ้นใหม่ของวิลพอดี

.


End file.
